Hide and Seek
by Moonrunner
Summary: Yuugi and Yami no Yuugi playing hide and go seek tag in the Pharaoh's soul room. Pure fluff.


Yuugiou isn't mine. It belongs to a man a lot cooler than me.

(0)

"Yami!"

"You can't find me!"

Yuugi sighed. His Yami had been depressed lately, so Yuugi had proposed (What else?) a game. Which was proving to be a mistake on Yuugi's part. Sure, Yami no Yuugi wasn't as depressed, _but_…

Playing hide-and-go-seek-tag in the soul room of a certain Pharaoh is really, _really_, hard.

"YAMI!"

"Come find me, if you can!"

Yuugi raced to the next door. Empty.

And the next.

And the next.

"Yami, where are you?"

"Why don't you find me?"

This was getting frustrating. There must have been six million doors in here! Only one of which held his Yami. Dang it, where was he?

"Hikari. I'm over here."

There was a flash of color to Yuugi's right. He ran after it, only to find a tri-colored Kuriboh.

"Yami!"

"What, you don't think he's cute?"

"Yami, this isn't fair!" Yuugi yelled in between breaths. (Kuribohs were bloody _fast_.)

"What? It's just a game of hide-and-seek!"

"In your soul room! There's at least a million doors in here!"

"You don't have to check all of them, just the one that holds me!" Yuugi could here the laugh in his Yami's voice.

"He's impossible…" He muttered. Indeed, when Yami no Yuugi got into a game, he was just plain annoying.

Especially if he was winning.

Yuugi looked up, frustrated. He gasped as he saw a door on the ceiling. Well, it wasn't so as much the door itself, heck, there were doors everywhere in here, but it was open (a not so common commodity) and there was a plume of tri-colored hair sticking out. Yuugi's thoughts went back to the Kuriboh. But the hair disappeared and Yuugi decided to go for it.

Now, how to get up there?

Yuugi took a guess and stepped on the wall, hoping his guess was right. It was and, Yuugi was on his way up the wall. Hey, it was the Pharaoh's soul room. What'd you expect?

"Don't look back, don't look back, don't look back." Yuugi repeated, just in case this was like one of those weird American cartoons where you never fall until you look down. Soon he was at the door. (Walking on the roof was _weird._) He poked his head into the room and nearly burst out laughing. Inside was his Yami, sitting on his (messy) bed and surrounded by dozens of multi-colored Kuribohs.

Yuugi snickered. Yami no Yuugi spun around in fear. "Yuugi!"

Yuugi laughed and dove to tag his Yami. "I've got you!"

"Not yet! Kuribohs, go!" The Pharaoh shouted. The dozens of multi-colored balls of fur jumped to attention. They all rushed forward and surrounded Yuugi, blocking the room from his sight.

"Yami! That's not fair!" He yelled.

Soon the furry monsters left, spreading far and wide in the Pharaoh's soul room, and leaving Yuugi all alone. With no Pharaoh.

This was _so_ seriously not fair.

Since Yami no Yuugi was no longer in the room (Damn him), Yuugi left and continued looking elsewhere.

He would show Yami. But he would have to find him first.

Stupid Yami.

He wondered on for what seemed to be forever, checking ever door he came across (several of them twice). He had many adventures, such as meeting some of the other Kuribohs, nearly falling off a cliff, and getting stuck in what looked oddly like Osiris' left nostril.

His Yami had a weird mind.

Yuugi was getting _very_ tired of looking. He had ended up in the main chamber of Yami's soul room and there was no risk of getting lost (or getting stuck anywhere gooey), so he sat down.

'Think, Yuugi, think. Where can he be?' Yuugi thought to himself. 'Well, I haven't looked there, but he wouldn't hide there. It's too obvious… Duh.' He smacked himself. 'Hiding in plain sight. One of the things my Yami is good at.' Yuugi stood up and turned to a door opposite of the entrance. This door was the first thing one (the few that would be in here) would see upon entering Yami no Yuugi's soul room. Quite possibly the most obvious place in the soul room, it was the place that most would start looking, and thus the one that, logically, Yami no Yuugi would _not_ hide in.

Screw logic.

Yuugi walked to the door and opened it. It led to another corridor (What was the purpose of that? He could have just as easily had the corridor with out the door) with a corner a little ways down.

He saw a flash of spiky hair going around the corner. Grinning wickedly (His Yami was _really_ rubbing off on him) and hoping that it wasn't another Kuriboh (He would _so_ kill his Yami if it was), he chased after it. He ran up behind the hair's owner and pounced.

"Hah! Caught you!" He announced over the pinned Yami.

"But how?" Yami no Yuugi asked. Yuugi grinned.

"The same way I found you the first time. Looked in an obvious place."

The Pharaoh blinked repeatedly. "Oh."

Yuugi laughed at the look on Yami no Yuugi's face. "Now, another game?"

Yami no Yuugi shook out of his shock and grinned.

"Let's play."

The Pharaoh disappeared.

"Yami! That's not fair! I get to hide this time!"

Sorry for taking so long. Stress, combined with writer's block and FF. Net proving its evilness pretty much killed my creativity. But I like this little fluffy thing. I've been writing too much angst lately.


End file.
